superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby credits
Opening Credits * The Flintstones in "Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby" * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Co-Producer: Cos Anzilotti * Music by: John Debney * Special Guest Voice by: Raquel Welch * Written by: Rich Fogel and Mark Seidenberg * Produced by: Iwao Takamoto * Directed by: William Hanna Ending Credits * Co-Executive Producer: Mark Young * Storyboard and Production Design by: Iwao Takamoto * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Voices: Charlie Adler, Michael Bell, Charlie Brill, Ruth Buzzi, Henry Corden, Mark Hamill, Mary Hary, Jerry Houser, Gordon Hunt, Brad Garrett, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Howard Morris, Megan Mullally, Ronald Schell, Kath Soucie, John Stephenson, Russi Taylor, John Tesh, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, April Winchell * Character Designer: Butch Hartman * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Designers: Bwana, Linda Miller, Dan Haskett, Herb Hazelton, Scott Hill, Eric Clark, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Pete Alvarado, Marcus Nickerson, Jesus Rodriguez, Donna Zeller, Owen Fitzgerald, Julian Chaney, Barbara Krueger, Mark Christiansen, Kenneth Kinoshita, Bob Onorato * Design Assistant: Dana Jo Granger * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Layout Artists: Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Eric Clark * Background: Joe Binggeli, Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Jerry Loveland, Jim Hickey, Patricia Phillipson, Andy Phillipson, Leonard Robledo, Maryann Thomas * Graphics: Tom Wogatzke, Bill Proctor * "Meet the Flintstones" Theme by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Hoyt Curtin * "Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby" ** Music by: John Debney ** Lyrics by: Mark Seidenberg & Rich Fogel * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Xerography: Star Wirth * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Sara Bleick * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Supervising Editorial Consultant: Tim Borquez * Editorial Consultant: Sam Horta * Editors: Pat Foley, Larry C. Cowan, Gil Iverson, Mark Crookston * Post Production Coordinator: Jeannine Roussel * Sound Editing: Three RIvers Editorial, Inc., 21st Century Sound Design Corporation * Supervising Orchestrator: Brad Dechter * Orchestrations by: Frank Bennett, Arlon Ober * Music Editors: Kim Naves, Peter Collier, Bill Griggs * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Musicians: George Doering · Guitars * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Borquez * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Pat J. Foley, Timothy Mertens, William Kean, Gregory LaPlante, Mike Geisler, Kenneth Young, Thomas Jaeger, Les Earl Wolf Jr., Jen Mertens, Richard Freeman, Timothy Garrity, Mike Gollom * Sound Designers: Sam Horta, Tim Borquez * Foley Mixers: Bradley Brock, Cecilia Perna * Foley Artist: Deborah O'Connor * Foley Recordist: Brad Carow * Re-Recording Mixers: Jim Aicholtz, C.A.S., Rex Slinkard, C.A.S. * Sound Re-Recording: Digimix * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executives: Jeff Holder, Richard Hoffman * Unit Production Coordinator: Heidi Bosch * Production Supervisor: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Jim Katz * Assistant to the Producer: Dolores Sommer * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Janet Mazzotti, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt, Margaret Roberts, Ginger Robertson * Animation by: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Tawian * Overseas Animation Directors: Paul Schibli, Steven McCallum, Glenn Chaika * Overseas Production Manager: Bob Marples * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1993 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Turner Company Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:The Flintstones Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Archive Category:TNT Category:Cartoon Network Category:ABC Category:HBO Max